


Auralphonic 009: Music and Sound Effects

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [9]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Music, Other, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sound Effects, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodificus and Paraka as they discuss music and sound effects. Why we add them, how we do it, where to find effects, as well as fun examples inserted.</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep009/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 009: Music and Sound Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_009_sound_effects_and_music.mp3)  
**Length:** 0:55:30  
**Hosts:** dodificus and paraka

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep009/).

  * [Merlin Out Loud Podfic Bang: FAQ Masterpost](http://merlinpodfic.tumblr.com/post/124327804011/merlin-out-loud-podfic-bang-faq-masterpost)
  * [InShipping](http://inshipping.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Swen Podfic Masterlist](http://taraetoo.tumblr.com/post/125419280647/hey-swen-do-you-wanna-listen-to-your-fanfic)
  * [Uploading and Streaming Podfic: Part 1, Hosting Sites](http://xdiorix.dreamwidth.org/5645.html)
  * [Uploading and Streaming Podfic: Part 2, Coding for Embedded Audio Players ](http://xdiorix.dreamwidth.org/6100.html)
  * [Pod Together Challenge](http://pod-together.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Podfic Big Bang](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/56832.html)
  * [Toaster 'Verse by Hananobira](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seriesphil-coulsons-case-files-of-toasterverse)
  * [It's Not the Violin by fayjay, written by copperbadge ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1312489)
  * [Crown Of the Summer Court by fayjay, written by astolat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1315087)
  * [Woobie 'Verse by cookiemom6067, written by elayna](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/woobieverse)
  * [If music be the food of love, play on by zvi ](http://podficmeta.dreamwidth.org/757.html)
  * [From Hating Music in Podfic to Loving it: A Convert's Journey by podcath](http://podficmeta.dreamwidth.org/16775.html)
  * [10, 9, 8, Car by aphelant, written by pollyrepeat](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/10-9-8-car)
  * [What If We Love Like Fools? by paraka, written by IndigoNight ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1963917)
  * [User Since by paraka, written by rageprufrock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1030105)
  * [The Butterfingers G. D. I. Stark Guide to Problem Solving by kalakirya, written by Epiphanyx7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531666)
  * [ The Detective's Secret and the Mystery of the Dancing Flowers by pennyplainknits, written by jjtaylor](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/detectives-secret-and-mystery-of-dancing-flowers)
  * [Text Me by ArwenLune, blackglass, daroos, litra, miss_marina95, reena_jenkins, written by Clockwork_Mockingbird](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2657219)
  * [The Presbury Letters mific, written by Katieforsythe ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570984)
  * [I Have Been All Things Unholy by letsgofriday, written by bexless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406269)
  * [ The Knuckles Of Skinnybone Tree by dodificus, written by hansbekhart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/445193)
  * [FreeSound.org](http://freesound.org/)
  * [There And Gone by paraka, written by ladyfoxxx ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1027109)
  * [Wait Wait Don't Eat Me by aethel, DarkEmeralds, Lunate8, templemarker, twtd, zvi, written by Nestra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/373496)
  * [20 000 Leagues Under The Sea (Give Or Take) by dodificus, written by merryish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/430646)
  * [The Goat's Back by vassalady, written by arsenicarcher](http://archiveofourown.org/works/579449)
  * [Slipping off the Page into your Hands by RsCreighton, written by Sineala](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4142139)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
